Kagome's Confession
by SilverStarWing
Summary: Inuyasha does it again and admits even more feelings toward Kikyo in front of Kagome. Kagome finally tires of it and goes off on Inu and tells him her true feelings.
1. Chapter 1

In episode 42 of Inuyasha, Inuyasha finds out that the Shikon shards that Kikyo had stolen from Kagome, was given to Naraku! How could she give him the shards willingly?? Anyway... Inuyasha is hurt real bad and is resting inside a hut. This is what he thinks to himself.  
  
"Kikyo handed Naraku the Shikon Shards."  
  
"Kikyo, Who died once."  
  
"Kikyo, who was made again from clay."  
  
"Kikyo, who hates me."  
  
"Kikyo, who tried to kill Kagome."  
  
"Where are you....."  
  
"My Kikyo."  
  
So I just had to make a story where Kagome finally gets pee'd off and tells Inu off. I was thinking about making this a ONE-SHOT fic, but naw!! I need to post now and know what u think about it!!! When I get 15 reviews... I'll post the next chapter.   
  
******  
  
Kagome's Confession  
  
******  
  
"Kikyo! Come back here!" He started to run after her. "Kikyo! Wait for me!"   
  
The fleeing Priestess name Kikyo stopped as requested. "What is it that you want, Inuyasha?" She smiled. "Me, I hope."  
  
"Kikyo. Listen," he said.   
  
All the while Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango watched.   
  
"I need to know why you did it!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "Why did you betray me?"  
  
She laughed/snorted. "Why do you care what I did? I have my reasons."  
  
"Then tell us why, Kikyo!" Kagome shouted.   
  
Kikyo looked over Inuyasha's shoulder at her reincarnation. "I'll tell you why," she said, stepping up to whisper into Inuyasha's ear. "It's because I still want my revenge on you."  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. He wanted to pull away from her embrace, but he couldn't.   
  
"Kikyo..." he said.   
  
"Inuyasha..." she said loud enough for everyone else to hear. "Do you still love me?"  
  
Inuyasha could only blink. "Kikyo... I..."  
  
Kagome stepped back in shock. *Is he going to say it...!* she mentally yelled to herself. *Inuyasha! No!*  
  
"Kikyo. I... I... still care for you a lot..."  
  
She smirked. That's all she wanted to hear. She pushed him away and he stumbled back. "I'm leaving now. Don't follow me or you'll regret it." She turned to leave.  
  
Inuyasha reached out for her from his sitting position on the ground. "Kikyo! Wait! I just want to help you!"   
  
She ignored him and continued walking. She knew her reincarnation would be plenty pissed.   
  
*Maybe I should have kissed him* she thought with a smirk. *He's still in love with me, and always will be. You have lost, Kagome* Her soul snatchers surrounded her and took her away.  
  
Inuyasha watched in shock as the girl he had loved was whipped away by her demons. "Kikyo..." He heard a snob behind him and turned around just in time to see Kagome running blindly off into the forest toward the village. She had her hands covering her face. He could smell... tears? Coming from Kagome?   
  
He stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at Miroku and Sango wanting answers to Kagome's behavior, but both, including the little Shippo, were glaring at him.  
  
"What!?" he yelled.  
  
"How could you do that with Kagome standing right there, you jerk!" Shippo yelled, hugging Sango's leg.   
  
"Didn't you think about Kagome's feelings at all!?" Sango yelled at the half demon. "The poor girl is hurt enough when you talk about Kikyo, but did you have to admit you still loved her right in front of Kagome's face!!"  
  
"They are right, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "Even I would not have done a deed such as to confess my love for another in front of someone else I cared deeply for."  
  
Inuyasha growled. "What are you talking about? Kagome's mad because I answered Kikyo's question!?"  
  
Sango and Shippo turned their backs on him and started to walk back toward the village.   
  
Miroku stayed behind. "Maybe you should have answered it in a less tactful manner. Or maybe even given Kikyo the answer Kagome wanted you to."  
  
"And what answer would that be?" Inuyasha said, still growling, but starting to loosen up. "You saw what happened! What could I have done!"  
  
"You could have told Kikyo that you were only there as a friend now, and that you just wanted to help. To actually admit that you still have feelings..."  
  
"Shut up, Monk." He paused. "Why does Kagome care anyway?" He raised one eyebrow.  
  
"She is your friend, Inuyasha. As are the rest of us. I cannot tell you why she was hurt by what you did, for I am not Kagome. Maybe you should go ask her yourself so that some things might be cleared up between you two."  
  
Inuyasha's fee'd. "Fine. Whatever." And he took off jumping tree to tree to the village.  
  
Miroku sighed and started to walk back. He had to make sure everything was going to be all right.  
  
***  
  
Kagome was shocked beyond belief. She had always known it. But the fact that he had finally confirmed her suspicion was too much for her to handle. She tried to keep the tears from coming. She wanted to see what was going to happen next. Then Kikyo walked away. Kagome knew their conversation was over. She turned around and fled, finally letting all her grief wash over her. She cried all the way to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Why, what is wrong, child?" Kaede asked surprised when Kagome rushed in.   
  
Kagome ran to Kaede and embraced the older priestess, crying. Eventually Kagome slid to the floor, bring Kaede down with her to hold her.  
  
"Kagome. Tell me what has happened to cause you such sadness."  
  
Kagome sniffed trying to hold her tears back. "In... Inuyasha," she whimpered. "And Kikyo. He said..." she sniffed again, "he said..." she trailed off. She couldn't repeat it.  
  
"Sush, now. Do not worry yourself about Inuyasha. You are stronger then that."  
  
She sniffled another cry. "He still loves her," she cried, letting it all go again.  
  
"Kagome!" she heard Sango yelled. Shippo, Sango, and Kirara burst through the door. "Are you alright?"  
  
Kagome held her tears back and nodded.   
  
"Inuyasha is on his way, I'm sure. If you want to go home, this would be the time to do it," Sango smiled at her friend. She knew she wanted to get away for while. To get away from Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome nodded and tried to smile. "Thanks, Sango."  
  
"You'll come back soon, right, Kagome?" Shippo asked.  
  
She nodded. "As soon as I work things out."  
  
She grabbed her bag and turned to thank Sango.  
  
Sango nodded her Welcome. "Here, take Kirara to the well. She'll get you there faster then if on foot."  
  
Kagome nodded to the little kitty, whipping her eyes. "Thanks, Kirara."  
  
The little kitty meowed and ran outside to transform.  
  
Kagome and everyone else followed to wave their friend off. Kagome had just gotten on Kirara's back when Inuyasha came jumping over the trees. He landed a few feet down the rocky walk to Kaede's hut.  
  
"And where do you think your going in your condition?" he asked.  
  
"What condition?" she tried to sound natural.  
  
"Feh. I want to know why you were crying. And I wanted to see if you were OK." His tone softened.   
  
"Why do you care?" Kirara turned her back on Inuyasha and started to walk Kagome to the well.  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha jumped in front of the cat demon stopping them in their tracks. He ignored Kirara and yelled at Kagome instead. "Where do you think your going?"  
  
"I'm going home! Where else!"  
  
"But we have to hurry and find the rest of the jewel shards before Naraku does!"  
  
"And why should I care!? It's not like you care about anyone but yourself anyway."  
  
That stung. Inuyasha yelled. "What makes you think that!? I allowed Miroku and Sango to join us on our search. I wanted to help Miroku with his air void and I felt sorry for Sango for what Naraku did! How can you say I don't care about anyone!"  
  
Tears swelled in Kagome's eyes. She was mad. She was mad at herself for liking the idiot half demon. She was mad at him for not liking her back. She was mad because he didn't understand.  
  
"Did you ever stop to think how I felt, Inuyasha!? All those times I saw you with Kikyo. All those times I witnessed how much you still care for her. But I always shrugged it off. I understood you loved her. I understood that you never really let her go from your heart. But I'm tired of understanding. I'm tired of always being hurt by you!"  
  
Inuyasha was shocked by her outburst. He stood there for a moment with nothing to say. When the words finally came to him, he let her have it.  
  
"How can you say that!? You have no idea what I've gone through in my life! The one person that ever cared for me died when I was young. When I met Kikyo, it was like I was living everything with my mother over again. Someone actually cared for me."  
  
Kagome started to cry. Not in hard gasps, but enough for her eyes to overflow with tears and run down her cheeks.  
  
"Why are you crying, wench! Tell me! I know there's more to it. I have no idea how this fight even started!"  
  
  
  
"What did you do, Inuyasha, to hurt me?" He looked at her. He didn't know. "You don't know, do you? What do you always do to hurt me? You're always comparing me to Kikyo! You always run off to Kikyo! But what about me!?" She broke down in snobs. "What about me, Inuyasha!?"  
  
"Kagome...?" Inuyasha was confused. He was mad AND confused. *Where is she going with this?* "WHAT about you?" he yelled back, but not so harsh this time.  
  
Kagome stopped her crying in shock. "Inu...yasha..." Her eyes over flowed again as she glared at him. "You jerk! Do you know why I always come back here from my time!? It's so I can be with you! You! The insensitive jerk! I accept you for who you are!!! Kikyo never did! She wanted you to be human for her! But I never did!" She paused to break down into a few more snobs, trying to think of what else she had to say.  
  
"Kagome..." he said softly. "What are you...?"  
  
"I always thought that I might have a chance. You always protected me! You made sure I was safe. You put your own life before my own! I figured all our little fights were just love quarrels, but I knew.. I knew.. Inuyasha. You still love her. After what you said to her today.."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Don't you see, Inuyasha!" she yelled interrupting him. "I accept you for who you are, because I love you! I love Inuyasha, the half demon! I would never want to change that about you! But I have no say in it, do I? You love her... and not me. So it doesn't matter anymore." She broke down again and cried into Kirara's mane. "Go be with her! I don't care anymore! I'm going home, and don't try to bring me back. I won't come for someone I can't love." Kirara figured Kagome was done yelling and took off toward the well, living a bewildered Inuyasha behind.  
  
***  
  
Everyone just kind of stood there, having witnessed the whole fight between Kagome and Inuyasha.   
  
t."  
  
The half demon just stood in place, starring after Kagome and Kirara. He was shocked, to say the least. When he realized she had left, he growled deep in his chest.  
  
"Damnit!" He slammed his fists into the ground. "Kagome!"  
  
"She's not coming back, is she?" Shippo asked Miroku, tears in his eyes.  
  
Miroku sighed. "No, Shippo. I think not."  
  
"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!" Inuyasha yelled. He was really yelling at himself for being so blind.   
  
*Why didn't I see it before!!! I might have lost her forever now!! And it's all my fault!!!*  
  
"Inuyasha," Kaede said walking up to place a hand on the half demon's shoulder. "Me thinks ye should go after her."  
  
"What good would that do?" he asked softly. He hurt. Kagome's words had stung him. "Even if she forgave me, what chance would I have with her after today?" He looked up at Kaede. "I..." he gulped, "love her, but.. I still care for Kikyo, as well."   
  
Kaede shook her head. "That is something you must figure out on your own. Just remember the words of a wise old woman. Love never truly dies, it is always reborn." Inuyasha looked at her and blinked, not understanding. She sighed. "Kikyo's soul is now Kagome's. What love Kikyo had for ye is no longer. Only Kagome can love ye now. Not Kikyo."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and stood up, finally understanding. "But.. what should I tell her...?"  
  
"Tell Lady Kagome only the truth. She will understand."  
  
He nodded and closed his eyes. "I would do anything to protect her. But this time, I was the one to inflict the pain upon her."  
  
Kaede nodded. "Yes, ye was, Inuyasha. And ye are the only one that can heal it."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at his friends who nodded.   
  
"She's always trusted you," Sango said. "She had to trust you, if she loved you. If you want to regain her trust again, you have to confront her, like she did you."  
  
"Lady Sango is right. We've seen it since we joined with you, Inuyasha. You and Lady Kagome have always had an attraction toward each other, if the both of you knew it or not. You need to explain to her that Kikyo means a lot to you still, because of her death. Because you were unable to protect her from it. That is why you protect Kagome today. You, in a way, feel like that by protecting her, you are making up for your mistakes in the past."  
  
Inuyasha could only nod. The monk had him there.  
  
"Go bring her back, Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled at him. "If you don't I'll have to hurt you!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled slightly at the kisune's bravery. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was going to do what he could. This was going to be the biggest battle he had ever faced.   
  
***  
  
If anyone has any ideas of how INU should approach her, let me know, cause I'm stumped! That's why I'm posting in chapters instead of just doing a one-shot. HELP! 


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while since I've update all my stories. Sorry! I've been real busy lately. And if there are any spelling errors in this chapter, I apologize for that, too. I want to get these chapters posted as soon as possible.  
  
I also want to thank Silver Hanyou for the great idea for these coming chapters. Remember, this story was going to be a One-shot, but now I have plans for a few more chapters, depending on how long I make each one. So thanks Silver Hanyou!!  
  
So... on with the story. A word of caution. This is get very very ugly. I'm not too sure when, yet, as I haven't even written the chapters yet. But I'll leave a warning when it gets to be ugly.   
  
******  
  
Kagome's Confession  
  
******  
  
Inuyasha reached the well and sniffed the air around him. Kagome's scent was gone, and Kirara's was trailing off back toward the village. He looked down in the well and saw only dirt and few scattered bones.   
  
He wondered about the well. Kagome was able to go through it because of the Shikon no Tama. But why was he, a half demon, allowed through? It was a mystery he couldn't even begin to understand.   
  
*I'll have to bring that question up to Kaede later* he thought, looking into the depths. He sat down on the edge of the well and stared into Inuyasha's Forest, or so the village now called it. Why? Because it was the forest he had resided in for 50 years. The forest where the good guy had defeated the bad guy. He of course, was supposed to represent the bad and Kikyo the good. It was the other way around now.   
  
Kikyo was full of hate, and it was that hate which kept her in the living world. Why did she hate him? She knew the truth behind Naraku, yet, she still wanted to take him to hell with her. For him to be with her always.  
  
A thought stuck him, speaking to him as if it wasn't apart of this own thoughts.  
  
*She only wants you because SHE wants you. She doesn't want HER to take you from her, even though they are the same soul.*  
  
His wondering mind made him think. "Kikyo... only wants me... because... Kagome...wants me?"  
  
Inuyasha tried hard to think back to a time when Kikyo had told him that she loved him. His thoughts whirled. Not a single memory of it came across his mind. Only Kagome..only Kagome's confession to him. Even in anger, she still loved him. Not like Kikyo. She hated him, and still, did not love him. Only wanted him dead.   
  
Only...Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha looked down at his clawed hands. He flexed them, watching them curl in and out. He sighed.   
  
He had always thought he owed Kikyo. But he was starting to realize that he didn't owe her anything. He had never done anything to her, except love her. She was the one that had turned on him. Even after finding out the truth or Naraku, she was still against him. She never liked to see him and Kagome together. She always tried to separate them. And it had worked, at times. But it was Kagome that always brought him out the trance Kikyo had put him in. It was Kagome he thought of when he thought of Kikyo.   
  
He didn't love her. He didn't love Kikyo.  
  
Only Kagome.  
  
With that last thought, he let himself fall back, into the well, to be devoured by the bright light that let him pass between worlds.  
  
***  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well, throwing her backpack to the side. She lifted herself up and sat down against the cool rock that made the well. She sighed, wiping any remanding tears away.  
  
*I'm so stupid* she thought. *I had so much hope, and he bashed it all in. I hate him!* Tears continued to flow as she cried.   
  
It was hard to watch the one you love go to another. She should know. She had seem him do it plenty of times. He said he would always protect her, that he would ever let anything hurt her, yet, he himself hurt her more then any physical wound could.   
  
Kagome picked herself up off the ground and gathered her bag. She ceased her crying as she slowly shut the well door closed her and walked toward the front door of her house. She turned the doorknob. It was unlocked, meaning someone was home.  
  
As quietly as she could she opened the door and peeked inside. Sota was on the living room floor, dangerously close to the TV playing his video games. He looked up as she entered.  
  
"Kagome! Hi! Back so soon!?" he beamed, not bothering to get up and greet her.   
  
"Yah. I came back for more stuff, is all," she lied, sadly smiling at her younger brother.  
  
"Ok." He went back to playing his game. "Mom went out for a little bit and I think Grandpa is at the shine."  
  
Kagome nodded and started up the stairs. Half way up she turned back around to look at Sota playing his game. "Hey Sota."   
  
Sota looked up at her. "Huh?"  
  
Kagome hesitated. "Tell Mom and Grandpa I love them. And, "she smiled, "I love you, too."  
  
Sota made a weird face at her. "I'll make sure I tell them that." Then he went back to his game.  
  
Kagome smiled at her little brother. She hoped his life would never be as complicated as hers.   
  
She continued up the stairs and into her room, making sure to lock the door behind her. She walked over to the window and looked down at the well house. All was silent. He didn't follow. She was glad. She closed the blinds and slowly started to undress. She piled her clothes up in the corner of her room and made her way to her bathroom. She started the flow of hot water into her tub and added a little bubble bath. The bubbles quickly formed. She just had to wait for the tub to fill to the brim.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. Her chocolate colored eyes stared back at her sadly. She blinked, but what she saw in her own eyes was still there. Sadness. She ran her hand through her hair, her bushy bangs falling back into place. Her hair was medium in length and a tad wavy. Not straight like Kikyo's. Kikyo's hair was long and beautiful. Did she envy Kikyo for it?  
  
*No!* Kagome shouted at herself. *I may look a little like Kikyo, but I love my hair the way it is! It gives me personality! Something Kikyo doesn't have much of!*  
  
*But he still loves her even though* the voice in the back of head said, haunting her.   
  
A single tear slid down her cheek. She whipped it away and got into the steaming water, ignoring what her thoughts said.  
  
Kagome laid back, the water coming to her chin. She was relaxing. She needed to relax. Inuyasha didn't love her. Inuyasha didn't need her. Inuyasha... can... just... go... to... hell. Kagome winced at the thought.   
  
She didn't want see him die. But she wanted him to be happy... happy with her. Not Kikyo.  
  
"Why do you love her, Inuyasha? Why don't you understand how I feel?!" She slammed her fists down in the water, creating a large splash onto her bathroom floor.  
  
Tears started to swell up in her eyes. "I love you, you jerk! I love you! Damnit! Why can't you just tell me you love her so that I can go kill myself." She broke down in snobs. "I can't live without you."  
  
***  
  
Unknown to Kagome, a certain half demon had made his way to her side of the well.  
  
Inuyasha looked up to her bedroom window to see her curtains shut. He didn't pay much attention to it. As usual he bounded up to her window. He tried to listen for any sound of her, but the glass kept him from hearing the inside.   
  
Very carefully, he slid the window open and peeked inside. He wanted to make sure she wasn't in there naked or something.  
  
The smell of hot water and flowers filled his scent. He could also smell tears and Kagome's faint scent coming from her bathing room. He could hear Kagome crying pretty hard. The only thing he heard her say was "I can't live without you" before he rushed into the bathroom to confront her. He didn't care if she was naked. He didn't care how many times she sat him. They had to talk...now!  
  
***  
  
That's it for this chapter. It will get much worse following. I just wanted to hurry and post so that my wonderful viewers can read it (though I don't have too many views for this story...*sigh*)  
  
~~Sil Sil~~ 


	3. Final Chapter

Sorry for the late chapter!!! I'm still getting over my breakup, and writing romance at the time was not on my to-do list. But, here's the last chapter, anyway. Enjoy, and always, please R&R.   
  
~~Sil Sil~~  
  
"What do you think your doing, wench!?" He yelled, throwing the door open.  
  
Kagome screamed and pulled the shower curtain closed. But it did he no good. Inuyasha just ripped the thing off its rings. It fell to the floor.  
  
Inuaysha starred down at her. She had one of those razor things she had used in his time agaisnt her wrist. He could smell the fear radiating off of her. He growled and grabbed her roughly up the shoulders, hauling her up. She dropped the razor in reflex, and for that, he was releived, somewhat.  
  
"I asked you what you thought you were doing!"  
  
  
  
She snobbed. "That's none of your busniess, Inuyasha! Put me down! Or will say it!"  
  
"You say it and you come with me. I'm not letting you go." He buried his face into her wet hair. She gasped, surprised. "I'll never let you go again," he said more gently.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome didn't know what to say. Then her anger started to boil.  
  
She pushed him away. Inuyasha, not prepared for the shove, stumbled back. Kagome stood before him. She took in no notice that she was naked.  
  
"How dare you come in here! How dare you follow me back to my time! I told you not to follow me! I don't want to ever see you again!" She broke down in tears, a few snobs excaping. "I'm going to live my life here, maybe marry Hojo or something, and I'll forget all about you. But I can't forget about you if you won't go away!"  
  
"But I..." he started.   
  
"Don't try to explain things to me," she said, more softly then before. "I love you, Inuyasha." A pause. Silence. "But I can't keep going on while you love her. I have to move on." He started to talk again, but she interupted him again. "It hurts too much. You loved kikyo then, and you love her now. My heart is my own. I've told you that before. My feelings for you are not Kikyo's. They are mine. So go back to her. Love her. Forget about me, like I'll forget about you."  
  
"Damnit Woman! Let me get a word in here!" He glared at her. That's when Kagome noticed she was still standing before him naked. She quickly grabbed the shower curtain while he looked away. He peaked from the corner of his eye and saw she had the thing wrapped around her, her head looking at the floor. "You say your going to move on without me, but what were you just about to do before I came in here? It didn't look like moving on to me."  
  
"That's none of your buisness." She said it so softly he had to strain his ears to hear her words.  
  
"It is my buisness. I care about you, Kagome. If I didn't, I wouldn't have come back here."  
  
She snorted. "Whatever. You still love her, so nothing matters." She looked him in the eye.  
  
"I never said I loved her. I said I cared for her. Like I care for you." He was beyong irratated with this girl.  
  
"You can't have just one," Kagome said, remembering an ad in some potatoe chip commercial.   
  
Inuaysha snorted. "I used to just want one. Then I wanted both. Now its back down to one. And guess whose winning right now?"  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome sneered. She turned around, she didn't want to look at him.  
  
"No. You." He said it with no anger in his voice. He was calm.   
  
Kagome was in shock. She didn't dare turn around. She was afraid she had misheard him.  
  
The next thing she knew, Inuyasha's arms had wrapped themselves around her chest, and she was pulled into his embrace. Tears sprang forth once again, silently falling and landing in little droplets onto Inuyasha's hands.   
  
"Kagome," he whispeared. "Why are you crying?"  
  
A snob excaped her throat. She pulled away from him, turned, and threw herself into him, holding him as close to her as possible. She didn't even notice when the shower curtain fell from around her. Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her, his cheek resting on top of her head. Her snobs increased, and he just held her tighter.  
  
"Oi, wench. Why are you crying?"  
  
Kagome stopped half way through another snob. She pulled slightly away and looked up at him, tears still littering her eyes. "Why are you playing with my feelings like this, Inuyasha?"  
  
His hard expression softened and he smiled. His ears twitched slightly. "Because... I..."  
  
She stopped what he was saying. She lifted her head and kissed him. It was a desperate kiss. She was afriad. She wanted to always hear him say those 3 words, but when it came down to it, she was scared to hear him say it. So she kissed him instead, just in case that wasn't what he was going to say.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised. Kagome had interupted what he was about to say, something so very important. His first reaction was to pull away and tell her what he had come here for. But her soft lips... tasted... so sweet. So warm. Slighly moist. So... perfect. So... Kagome. He couldn't pull away and yell at her for interupting him. The moment was too perfect. So he did the only thing he could, he kissed her back, and he kissed her back with more passion then he had ever shown Kikyo.  
  
They did need a breather after a short while. Kagome pulled away and rested her cheek agaisnt his chest, her breathing heavy. Inuyasha used a hand to push a lock of hair behind her ear. He lowered his head and kissed her lobe, then just below the ear, then the neck. Kagome shivered.   
  
He retraced his kisses back up into her ear, and ever so gently whispeared, "Kagome. I love you."  
  
Kagome, at that instant, cluched tighter to him, pulling him with her to the bathroom floor, where her lips meet his once again in a heated kiss. Kagome's hands wondered over his shoulders and down his front, pulling his firerat kimono apart. The top entangled itself around Inuaysha's arms, so he hastlely removed it. The kissing never ceased.  
  
Kagome now ran her hands down the white tank top Inuyasha always wore under the protective coat. She could feel the lines of his muscle throught her finger tips. She shivered in delight. She could feel Inuyasha's own hands exploring her body, primarly her sides and back, as he was on top of her at the moment. Kagome let out a small groan and pushed herself into him, putting pressure on his back to bring him even closer to her.  
  
Then he broke the kiss. She gasped as she got in fresh air. She was heated. She was in love.  
  
Inuyasha rested his forehead agaisnt hers, looking down into her eyes. "Kogome... I can't..." he said, not continuing.  
  
She looked at him confusion. "Why not? I thought you.. just said..."   
  
"I do. I meant what I said." He paused, looking into her eyes and seeing hurt. He hate to be the cause of her pain. "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Kagome's eyes softened. "The worst has already been done. I love you, Inuyasha. And even if you didn't love me, I'd still do this with you."  
  
"But I do, wench!"   
  
"I know. And that's why I want it even more. I want you to make me a woman, Inuyasha."  
  
"My... mate?"  
  
Kagome nodded, slowly slidding out from underneath him to a sitting position. "Do you not want me to br your mate?"  
  
"No! I do! I just.. your skool... and your family..."  
  
"Can wait," she finished. She kissed him again, and this time, he needed no permission.   
  
He picked her up from the floor and carried her into the room, resting her on the bed. He pulled the covers up and over her. He ran his hand over her forehead, pushing her hair back, and looked into her eyes. "Not tonight. A lot has happened, and we both need time to think."  
  
Kagome nodded in understanding. And she was tired.   
  
Inuyasha stood up to go.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Will you at least stay with me tonight?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and sat on the floor agaisnt her bed. Her hand reached over and started to rub his ears. God... he loved that.  
  
"Under the covers, with me, please?"  
  
Inuaysha turned to look at her. Her eyes were pleading. He smiled, and crawled into her bed clothed.   
  
She snuggled into his embrace. "Thank you, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha only smiled as his head rested agisnt hers, and they both fell into a peaceful slumber. 


End file.
